Blaze of Glory
by Dude With No Life
Summary: Balto at the turn of the 19th century. Will his troubled past catch up with him, and those he loves? Rating for violence, T just for safety.


**I don't own anything. Except the plot, and Jon, Henry, and any other OC's. And kudo's to Jon Bon Jovi for the awesome song, "Blaze of Glory". Anyway, this is already on Balto Source, but I thought I would let all you here have it too. I wrote it about a year ago, I think. I really don't remember. So enjoy!**  
It was just after dawn in Rio Polvoriento, and the sun beat down over already weary dogs. The Lords day had come and gone, and it was time to return to their labors, but most did so reluctantly, except for one in particular...

"Dad, I have to go mind the store, I'll be back soon." A red and cream husky said as she kissed her brick red father on the cheek. He smiled and looked up from his coffee.

"Be careful. The coach reported bandits in the area recently." he said, and his daughter smiled.

"Of course, Dad." she said, and wrapped her coat around herself before stepping out into the blinding sun. Calling a greeting out to passerby, she cheerfully made her way through the small town, to the general store.

"Hello, Jack. How's things?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"Wonderful, Jenna. The next coach better arrive soon, however. We're running low on coffee." an elderly husky replied from behind the counter.

"Already? The last coach came three days ago." Jenna said as she hung up her coat.

"Apparently the whole town ran out day before yesterday." Jack answered, as he sorted various items on a shelf.

"Well, Dad says that there are bandits in the area, so the next one might not be for a while." Jenna said as she wiped off the counter.

"Bandits, hm? They usually stay near the rail lines, more towns, and that means more targets. However its not uncommon for them to come out in the desert, either." Jack told her, and she frowned.

"But why would they come here? There's nothing here for them." Jenna asked, pausing.

"Maybe because they think that in a small town there's less opposition." Jack mused, before a voice startled them.

"Or maybe its because there's nothing here." a brown wolfdog said from the door, taking off his hat. The motion revealed a pair of Colt's strapped to his thighs, gleaming in the sunlight. Jenna took a step back, and Jack stepped towards the counter, where he kept a double barrel shotgun.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. A lot of the best places have nothing in them." the stranger continued, as he walked towards the counter.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, and Jenna knew he was gripping the shotgun.

"Balto." the stranger introduced himself. "I'm just here for some supplies, so you can let go of that gun."

"How did you-" Jack started, mouth open, but Balto chuckled.

"Lucky guess." he said, smiling. Jenna stepped up to the counter.

"Something we can help you with, sir?"she asked, smiling pleasantly.

"Actually, yes." Balto said, and listed some supplies.

"We have everything but the coffee." Jack said, and went into the back for a few things.

"So when did you get in?" Jenna asked, and Balto's smile faded.

"Not that long ago, I'm just passing through. As you can imagine I don't get accepted in many places." he said, looking at the floor, then up at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I can kind of understand." she replied, and he shook his head.

"You were scared when I walked in." he argued, watching her shake her head.

"I was scared of your guns, not you. There are supposed to be bandits in the area." Jenna told him, and his eyes grew.

"You say there are bandits in the area?" he asked, sounding terrified.

"Yes, but...hey, where are you going?" she asked, for he had grabbed his hat and run from the store. She followed, but as soon as she had stepped outside someone tackled her, and wood rained down onto her.

"Balto?" she asked, as he pulled her to her feet and ran.

"Run! Go, get behind that building!" he yelled at her, and they dived behind cover.

"Who's shooting at us?" Jenna asked, breathless, as Balto drew his revolvers.

"My old gang." he said, as he leaned out and fired at one dog, dropping him.

"What?" Jenna half yelled.

"No time, stay here." Balto growled as he stepped out into the street, revolvers blazing. Jenna sat there, shaking slightly, as gunshots pounded against her ears, before a deadly silence. She leaned out and looked. Dead dogs and smoke filled the street, and bullet holes riddled the storefronts. Heads peeked out from windows and doors. Balto stood in the middle of the street, calmly loading a revolver, as he stood over a trembling dog.

"What is it, Jim? You think I'm going to shoot you?" Balto asked, and the dog nodded.

"Well, I'm not. Not if you do exactly as I say. I want you to go back to Steele. You tell him that sending dogs after me will only get them killed. Understand?" Balto asked, crouching next to the dog, who nodded and stood. Jumping on a horse, he rode from the town, not looking back. Balto stood and watched him go with fire in his eyes. Jenna stood and walked over to him.

"What was that all about?" She asked, and he turned and gave her a look, full of pain.

"The troubled past of a wolfdog who's looking for a place to belong." he said, and she brushed some blood of his cheek and smiled at him.

"You saved my life." she whispered.

"Of course." he said, and looked back up at the carnage.

"I suppose I owe you some answers." he said, and a voice cut in.

"And you can give them from behind bars, son." an old St. Bernard said, holding out a paw for Balto's revolver.

"Hang on, Doc. He saved my life." Jenna said, stepping between them.

"He also took the lives of at least five dogs." Doc said, trying to push them aside.

"If you will, Sheriff, you can check all those dogs. Every one is wanted in two states, several in three." Balto said, and a deputy ran off and grabbed a wanted poster. Crouching over one of the fallen dogs for a second, he compared them, then ran back.

"He's right. There's Brian Thrace, right there." he reported, and Doc turned to Balto.

"How did you know that?" he asked, and Balto sighed. Looking from Jenna to Doc, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"That's a story best told over a drink." he said, and Doc nodded.

"I suppose that would be fine." he conceded, and led them to the bar. When the reached the door, Doc turned to Jenna, and started to speak, but Balto stopped him.

"She has the right." Was all he said, and Doc reluctantly nodded. Soon, the three of them were seated at a table, and after a healthy shot of whiskey, Balto began his tale.

"I never knew my father, but my mother and I were close. For a long time, we were happy. We were poor, but happy. We lived in the north, near the edge of unexplored territory. My mother was a full blooded wolf, so she was accepted by towns and such even less than I was. We had to hunt for our food, so I could shoot almost as soon as I could walk. One day, when I was about fourteen, out on a hunt, I heard a gunshot and ran back tot he house. I found it in flames, and saw a couple horses galloping off. I ran inside, and found my mother and pulled her outside. She had been shot, fatally. She smiled at me and told me I looked like my father, and that she wasn't going to make it. Then she made me swear I wouldn't go looking for vengeance, and then she died in my arms." Here he paused for a moment, and Jenna laid a paw over his. He smiled at her and continued.

"I ran then. I grabbed my dad's old gunbelt and ran, and ran, and ran. I don't remember what happened, but I remember waking up surrounded by dogs. That's how I found Steele Tanner's gang. Or rather, they found me. Anyway, they told me that they were cattlehands, on their way to new employment. I stayed with them for a couple weeks, and they found out that I could shoot. I ended up making friends with a few, Keltag, Nikki, and Star. Several years passed, and we did work as cattlehands, doing honest work. Then they got word that there was going to be a gold shipment, by rail, nearby. I never knew what was going on until they started throwing gold bars down into a wagon. I got onto Steele about it, and he told me that if I said anything he would shoot me. I had to stay. I'm good, but there are thirty dogs in his gang. We did some 'jobs', me doing everything I could to minimize collateral damage. Then he got more bloodthirsty, and started shooting people just because he saw them. I left then, and he's been after me ever since." Balto finished, and downed another shot of whiskey.

"Why didn't you tell the Marshal or do something?" Doc asked, and Balto chuckled.

"See the golden eyes? Noone trusts them." He said, refilling his glass.

"Well, I believe you." Jenna offered, and he smiled.

"Well, the most beautiful girl in town believes me, that has to count extra." Balto laughed, and Jenna smiled, while Doc shook his head.

"There were reports of you in Steele's gang, but it was always assumed you were forced into working for him. You've never been seen to fire a shot, and you on one occasion rescued a group of hostages. When you did that the Marshal said that you would receive a lighter sentence. Now I have a question for you: would you help me take down Steele's gang, in return for a full pardon?" the old St. Bernard asked, watching Balto carefully. After a moment he spoke.

"Even if I said I wouldn't, I would have to. Steele knows I'm here now, and to leave would be suicide. Besides, before coming after me he'd burn this place to the ground." Balto said, watching the light filter through the bottle of whiskey.

"And what kind of dog would I be then?" he asked, looking up at them. Doc stood.

"I have some work to do." he said, and turned to leave.

"Doc." Balto spoke up, and Doc looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not doing it for the pardon." the wolfdog said, and Doc smiled and nodded.

"I know." he said, and left. Jenna smiled and put her paw back over Balto's.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and he glanced at her.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"Everything that you've been through. You didn't deserve any of it." she explained, and he smiled at her.

"You don't need to be sorry for any of it." he replied.

"Well, I am. How about I make it up to you, though. What would you say to a tour of our little town with nothing in it?" she asked, standing up and offering a paw. He stood as well and took it, smiling.

"Sounds like a start." he answered, as she led him out of the bar. They wandered, still holding hands, but not wanting to let go. Jenna paused in front of a small store.

"This is Old Jon's Curio's. He's got some really neat things, come on." she said, and dragged Balto inside. The walls were covered in knickknacks, the counter was covered in scales and various tools, and the old husky that sat behind it looked as if he was covered in dust. Jenna walked up to him, while Balto wandered over to a guitar leaning in a corner. Picking it up, he plucked at it and adjusted the tuning.

"Be careful with that." the old husky said, brushing Jenna aside and striding over to Balto, belying his old age.

"It was out of tune." Balto explained, then looked back down at the guitar.

"Just be careful. That's a good guitar." Jon said, and Balto smiled.

"Yes it is. Let me see..." he said, and adjusted the tuning a bit. Then he started picking it, and then launched into song:

_Wake up in the morning_  
_And I raise my weary head_  
_I got an old coat for a pillow_  
_And the earth was last night's bed_

_I don't know where I'm going_  
_Only God knows where I've been_  
_I'm a devil on the run_  
_A six gun lover_  
_A candle in the wind, yeah!_

_When you're brought into this world_  
_They say you're born in sin_  
_Well at least they gave me something_  
_I didn't have to steal or have to win_

_Well they tell me that I'm wanted_  
_Yeah, I'm a wanted man_  
_I'm a colt in your stable_  
_I'm what Cain was to Abel_  
_Mister catch me if you can_

_I'm going down in a blaze of glory_  
_Take me now but know the truth_

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory_  
_Lord, I never drew first_  
_But I drew first blood_  
_I'm no one's son_  
_Call me young gun_

_You ask about my conscience_  
_And I offer you my soul_  
_You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man_  
_When I ask if I'll grow old _  
_You ask me if I known love_  
_And what it's like to sing songs in the rain_  
_Well, I've seen love come_  
_I've seen it shot down I've seen it die in vain_  
_Shot down in a blaze of glory_  
_Take me now but know the truth_

_'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory_  
_Lord I never drew first_  
_But I drew first blood_

_I'm the devil's son_  
_Call me young gun_

_Yeah!_

_Each night I go to bed_  
_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_  
_No, I ain't looking for forgiveness_  
_But before I'm six foot deep_

_Lord, I got to ask a favor_  
_And I'll hope you'll understand_  
_'Cause I've lived life to the fullest_  
_Let the boy die like a man_

_Staring down the bullet_  
_Let me make my final stand_

_Shot down in a blaze of glory_  
_Take me now but know the truth_

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory_  
_Lord I never drew first_  
_But I drew first blood_

_I'm no one's son_  
_Call me young gun_  
_I'm a young gun, yeah!_

_Young gun, yeah_  
_Young gun..._

When he finished, he lowered the guitar and looked at Jenna and Iron, who stood there speechless. Jenna found her voice first.

"That was wonderful, Balto." she said, clapping. He bowed his head, sheepishly.

"My mother taught it to me, she said that my father wrote it." he muttered, and Jon smiled.

"Nonsense, kid. You did a great job, I couldn't play that guitar any better myself." he said, and held out a paw. Balto took it and smiled back.

"Balto."

"Jon."

"Well, Jon, we better be moving on. I would love to come back, however." Balto said, smiling at the old husky, who nodded.

"Please do." Jon said, and watched the two walk out of his store, them smiled to himself and picked up the guitar. Leaning it back in the corner, he wandered to the back of a store, humming a song.

"Well, son, what can we expect?" Doc was asking. He was sitting at the head of a table, with his deputy, Tom, and a couple of other town members.

"Twenty four dogs, at least. He might have recruited more. No, twenty one. If I can talk to Keltag and the others I can get them on our side." Balto replied, from where he sat next to Jenna.

"Are you sure?" One of the other dogs asked.

"Very, Mr?" Balto said, and then paused.

"Jim, I run the gun store." the dog supplied.

"Well, Jim, I'm very sure. The four of us would often talk about leaving, but when it came time to only I managed to." Balto continued.

"The truth is there are only a dozen fighting fit dogs here, unless we arm the women and children." Doc said, sighing.

"I'll fight." Jenna said, immediately.

"No." Balto said, shaking his head.

"Why not? Don't you need all the help you can get?" she asked, sounding almost insulted.  
Balto sighed and turned towards her and took her paw.

"Jenna, believe me, you do not want to fight Steele. I've seen what he does to females who don't resist him, believe me, what he does to the ones that do still haunt my nightmares. I will not see that done to you, if I have to lock you in your house, I will not see you hurt by him." He said, softly. She smiled at him.

"If I have to I will fight. But only if I have to. Alright?" she asked, just as softly.

"Alright. But you stay close to me." He answered, and she squeezed his paw.

"Of course." she replied. They smiled at one another for a moment before someone coughed. They split apart, reluctantly, and looked up to the rest of the group.

"Alright, where were we?" Balto asked.

"We only have a dozen dogs, so we cant go after him, but we can defend the town." Doc said, and Balto nodded.

"He'll use fire, he always does. So we can expect him to try to burn us out first." Balto told them, and Doc nodded.

"What about arms? I know that most everyone has at least a revolver, how about rifles and ammunition?" He asked, and Jim spoke up.

"Plenty of ammunition, and enough rifles to go around, and enough revolvers to bring everyone up to two if they choose." He announced, and Doc nodded again.

"Provisions? This might turn into a siege." he asked, looking around.

"The coach just came a few days ago, so as long as everyone doesn't want some coffee, we should be good for several weeks." Jenna answered.

"Good. Its getting late, everyone, get home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we get ready." Doc said, and everyone stood. As they were leaving, Jenna turned to Balto.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I was planning on getting a room at the motel." he replied, and she glared at him.

"Not while I'm around. We have room, you can stay with us." she said, and half dragged him towards her house.

"You don't have to-" Balto started, but she cut him off.

"Yes I do. Here we are." Jenna said, and opened the door and ushered him in.

"Dad?" she asked, once she was inside, hanging up her coat.

"In here, Jenna." her called from the living room.

"This is Balto." she said, as they walked into the cozy room.

"He's the one that shot all those dogs?" her father asked, giving Balto a disapproving look.

"Unfortunately, yes, sir." Balto replied, extending a paw.

"I hear that they were after you. Well, in that case I suppose then you could be forgiven, especially since you saved my daughter." he said, taking Balto's paw and shaking it. "Henry McCann."

"Balto Shanver." Balto said, and sat at a nod from Henry.

"Shanver? I don't know the name." Henry said, taking a sip of tea.

"My mother's maiden name, my father took it when they married. His family had disowned him, they didn't want any association with my mother or me." Balto answered.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"My mother was a pure blooded wolf, sir." Balto answered, softly. Henry smiled.

"Ah, yes. The unfortunate treatment of wolves. I never saw why they are so feared, they say that they're evil and bloodthirsty, but I've met my share of dogs that fit that description better." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"As have I, sir." Balto replied, and Henry shook his head.

"Enough with the sir, its Henry." he said, and Balto smiled.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Henry."  
Jenna laughed, and the two looked at her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Balto, I'll show you your room. That is, if you don't mind, Dad." she said, standing. Henry shook his head.

"Not at all." he said, and Balto stood.

"Many thanks, Henry." he said, and the brick husky smiled.

"Not at all." he replied, and Balto followed Jenna from the room. As she led him up the stairs, she spoke over her shoulder.

"So what do you think of my father?" she asked, and Balto chuckled.

"He's a good man. I'm just grateful he isn't turning my away because of wolf blood." he answered, and Jenna chuckled as well.

"He's always been outspoken about that. Several times he's taken in a wolf that's come through town because noone else would." she said, as the opened a door.

"Here's you room. I'm just across the hall if you need anything." she said, and he smiled.

"Many thanks, Jenna." he said, and she smiled back.

"It's the least I could do." she whispered, and leaned in towards him, slightly. He smiled wider and leaner closer. Their lips met for a split second, before they pulled back.

"Good night, Jenna." Balto whispered, running a paw along her cheek.

"Good night, Balto." Jenna whispered back, taking his paw and squeezing it briefly. They each took a step back, smiled one last time, and turned into their respective rooms. Balto smiled to himself as he unbuckled his gunbelt and dropped it onto the bedside table. Drawing one of the Colt's, he cocked it and laid it where he could grab it easily. Lying back on the bed, he closed his eyes and thought of Jenna. After a few moments, he started to sing, quietly.

_You ask me if I known love_  
_And what it's like to sing songs in the rain_  
_Well, I've seen love come_  
_I've seen it shot down_  
_I've seen it die in vain_

He paused for a moment, then spoke into the darkness.

"Lord, keep her safe. I've finally found someone I love, Lord don't let me lose her." he whispered, before falling asleep.

"Balto, wake up, Doc wants you." Jenna said, shaking Balto gently.

"Huh? Oh, Jenna. Good morning." he said with a yawn.

"Good morning. I thought you would want to sleep in, but Doc wants to see you." she said, smiling as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Huh. I wonder what he wants." Balto muttered as he swung his legs over and sat next to her.

"Balto, about last night, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she started to say, but he cut her off with a paw over her lips.

"Don't be." he whispered, and kissed her.

"Balto..." she whispered as they pulled apart a moment later.

"Jenna, I've always been honest, especially with you, so I have to tell you now, I'm falling in love with you." Balto whispered back, before kissing her again.

"I'm falling for you, too." she replied, as they held one another.

"Jenna, we should go, before they come looking for us." Balto whispered a few minutes later.

"I don't want to," she complained, as she stood and frowned.

"Neither do I, but I need to go." Balto said, buckling on his gunbelt.

"Do be careful, Balto. I couldn't bear to see you hurt." she said, watching him holster his Colt.

"You, too, Jenna. Steele is merciless, and views females as nothing but playthings to be used then thrown away. Be very cautious, and I would suggest carrying a gun." he said, kissing her again as he passed and picked up his hat.

"I will." she replied.

"Oh, and Jenna?" Balto said, pausing as he was about to go downstairs.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him with a smile.

"Don't make any plans for tonight." he said, and disappeared.  
Balto trotted through the town, tipping his hat to passerby before he found Doc.

"You asked to see me?" he asked, walking up behind him.

"Yes, I did. Where would Steele come from?" Doc asked, turning around.

"I don't know. The only predictable thing about him is violence, so the only the only thing I can tell you about his attack is that he'll try to kill as many as possible. Is there a cellar or something underground where the women and children can hide without being hit?" Balto asked, looking around.

"Several." Doc answered, beckoning Balto to follow him. "I'll pass the word they're to hide there fist sign of trouble."

"Alright." Balto said, thinking that he would have to drag Jenna there.

"Here we are, this is what we've finished of a road block so far." Doc said, breaking Balto from his musings. He looked up to see a group of dogs shoveling dirt and dumping it over a pair of overturned wagons. Several others were sharpening stakes and adding them to the barricade.

"Looks good. There's the other side of town, though." Balto said, "not to mention the spaces between buildings."

"We've already boarded up the buildings, they couldn't get through there without us knowing." Doc told him, and Balto smiled.

"Good. More than once he's sent dogs through windows and such." he said.

"I know." Doc replied. "We've got it covered here, why don't you wander around town and meet everyone? They wont trust you if they don't know you." he suggested, and Balto nodded.  
Wandering down the street, he was watching everyone bustle about when he heard his name called. Jon was walking towards him, waving.

"Balto! Care for a drink?" he asked, and Balto shook his head.

"A little early for that." he said, and Jon laughed.

"So come for the companionship." Jon offered.

"So, that song you were singing yesterday, you said your mother taught it to you. Why didn't your father, if he wrote it?" Jon asked, when they were seated at the saloon.

"Well," Balto started, and sighed. "He's gone. I don't remember him, but my mother said that he had to leave, that he couldn't stay, that he wanted to, but somehow couldn't...I spent a couple years trying to find him, but I never could." Balto said, staring at the table. Jon reached over and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he said, softly. Balto looked up, and half smiled.

"No, its no problem. I still hope I might find him, but I doubt I will." he said, and Jon smiled.

"Never give up hope." he said.

"I've never found the slightest trace of him in five years. I don't think he's even alive." Balto told him.

"Maybe he is. What was his name?" Jon asked, sipping his drink.

"Charles, but everyone called him Charlie. So my mother said." Balto replied, and Jon frowned.

"Said?" He asked, and Balto looked back down at the table.

"She's dead." he said, softly, before standing. "I have to go Jon, I'll see you soon." he said, and left. Jon watched him go, then buried his face in his paws and cried.

"Balto, here. You need to eat." Jenna said some time later, placing some food in front of him.

"What would I do without you?" Balto asked, tucking in.

"Starve." she replied, smiling as she sat down. It was lunchtime and her father was out helping with the fortifications, so it was the two of them in her kitchen.

"Probably." he said, smiling at her.

"Balto, what was it like, living alone?" she asked a few minutes later.

"It was nice. Peaceful, and quiet. I'd like to do it again sometime, but-"

"But what?" she asked, watching him carefully.  
"It wouldn't feel right without you there." he whispered, and she smiled, standing. Walking around the table, she sat down next to him and took his paw.

"Balto...I love you, too." she said, and he smiled and kissed her.

"Would you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Would I what?" she whispered back.

"After this is all over, find a quiet place in the mountains, maybe..." he faltered a bit.

"Maybe what?" she asked, leaning towards him slightly.

"Maybe get married." he blurted, and she froze, then smiled.

"I mean, I love you, even though I've only known you fro a couple days. But with everything going on, I don't know if I'll live through this so-" he trailed off as she placed her lips on his.

"Yes." she whispered a moment later.

"Really?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I cant imagine life without you anymore." she said, and he kissed her.

"Neither can I." he told her. A minute later, Doc came bursting in.

"I hate to interrupt, but Balto you should see this." he said, and Balto kissed Jenna again then followed th old St. Bernard into the street. As they looked over the barricade, a black and white malamute rode up.

"Balto! I know your in there! Surrender yourself and noone will be harmed!" he yelled, ice blue eyes watching the town.

"Steele, you and I both know you'll kill everyone in the town for the fun of it, with or without me!" Balto shouted back, drawing his Colt's and checking the cylinders.

"On my honor, noone will be harmed!" Steele replied, still watching the town intently.

"You have no honor! Now begone!" Balto yelled, and Steele's eyes narrowed, and he fired a  
single shot into the air. Moments later, a horde of dogs appeared on the horizon.

"So be it! Now you will all die!" he yelled, and Balto stood up and fired a shot form each Colt. One missed, and the other struck Steele's hat. Moments later the gang started firing rifles at the barricade, forcing the defender's down. Balto shook dirt from his hat and yelled to Doc.

"Get the women and children underground." he said, and Doc nodded and prepared to run off. Balto grabbed his arm.

"Make sure Jenna is safe." he said, and Doc nodded again. Balto stood up and returned fire as Doc ran into the nearest house. Several rifles barked from the defenders, and a stray shot struck on of the dogs. Jenna's father helped him to his feet as Balto unloaded his Colt's at the attackers, emptying them on four dogs before the rest dived behind cover. Ducking down behind the barricade, Balto reloaded his Colt's as fast as he could. Jack ran up just as he slid the last round in and offered him a rifle and bandolier.

"Here, fully loaded, both of them." he said, then ran off, handing out weapons and ammunition. Balto slipped the bandolier over his shoulder and raised the rifle, standing and squeezing off two rounds at the attackers. One fell, a hole in the neck, and the other was struck by a shard of stone from a miss.  
Steele growled as he fired at the wolfdog, then ducked as a shotgun pellet struck him over his left eye. Blinking away the blood, he barked to a diminutive husky.

"Star, fetch the dynamite!" he ordered, and Star shook.

"Sir?" he asked, and Steele snarled at him.

"You heard me!" he yelled, and Star ran off.  
Balto, having heard this, popped up and took a single shot, scoring a hit on Star's leg.

"Sorry, Star, but I had no choice." he whispered to himself as he reloaded.  
Henry clapped him on the back.

"Good shot, but there are still more. That is the whole gang, right?" he asked.

"Right, I counted. That's everyone." Balto replied, firing off another three shots in rapid succession.

"Good, I wouldn't want to-" Henry started to reply, before an explosion threw them into a building.

"Dear God, what happened?" Balto asked himself, as he woke to a raging headache.

"Balto, is that you?" he heard someone ask.

"Yes, its me, Henry. Where are you, are you alright?" he asked, crawling towards the voice, slipping over blood and boards.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Henry asked, using his rifle as a crutch.

"I'm fine." Balto said, wrapping his bandanna around Henry's leg and tightening it.

"I'm fine." someone else said.

"I'm fine." Another dog replied, shakily getting up.

"I found Jack." the first dog said, softly. He shook his head as he approached them.

"Damn." Balto swore as he looked out over the town. Several building were burning, and a few  
dogs were running around trying to put out the fires.

"Jenna." he and Henry said at the same time, then sprinted away.

"Doc, where's Jenna?" Balto asked, when he saw the old St. Bernard helping a dog to his feet.

"Gone. Balto they took her!" he said, and Balto fell to his knee's sobbing.

"How...when...why...Jenna..." Henry muttered as he held his head in his paws.

"Steele. He could never resist a pretty face." Balto said, standing with fire in his eyes.

"I'm going after them." He said, and Henry nodded.

"I'm coming." he said, and they all turned when a voice spoke.

"So am I." Jon said, coming up behind them, a Colt strapped to each thigh and rifle in his arms.

"What, now your coming?" Balto asked, in a low voice.

"Don't patronize me, kid. I may be old, but I'm just as good as you are." Jon admonished.

"We do need his help." Henry said. Balto nodded and turned.

"Just keep up." he told Jon, who grinned.

"Or what?" he asked, and Balto shook his head, not turning around.

"We should leave now, while the tracks are fresh." he said, and Doc spoke up.

"I'd go, but I need to stay behind and help rebuild." he told them, and Balto nodded.

"Take care, Doc." he said. Mounting his horse, he waited for Henry and Jon. As soon as they arrived he led they them through the wreckage to the edge of town. A line of horse tracks led into the distance.

"I'm not coming back without her." Balto said, and Henry nodded.

"I know." he said, and Jon smiled.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked, and Balto sighed.

"You have no idea." he said, riding ahead.

"I did, once. I was in love, I even had a son, but I had to leave." Jon sighed.

"Why the hell would you do that? You asked about my father earlier? What I didn't say about him is the fact I've spent my whole life wondering who he was. If my mother would still be alive, if I wouldn't have gotten mixed up with Steele. I guess he did do one good thing." he said, and Jon shot him a look.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Him leaving lead me to Jenna. Other than that he hasn't done me any good." Balto said, and urged his horse forward.

"I wish it could have been different, son." Jon whispered. Henry, having heard him, gave him reassuring smile.

"Give him time, he'll come around." he said, and Jon sighed.

"I hope so. I never forgave myself for leaving, but I had no choice." he said, and Henry chuckled.

"Just have a little patience. He just lost pretty much the last person he loved, so I gather." He said.

"He should have to leave his wife and newborn son just because of one mistake you made in the past." Jon snapped back, and Henry glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Its not your fault." Jon apologized.

"I understand. When Sara died, I was much the same way." Henry soothed.

"Are you two coming?" Balto yelled back.

Steele, living up to his reputation of a ruthless taskmaster, drove the remainder of his gang hard. By nightfall, Balto and company were camping at the state border.

"How far now?" Henry asked, walking up behind Balto.

"About five hours, give or take." Balto said, and Henry crouched next to him.

"How can you tell?" he asked, mystified by the tracks.

"Half wolf, remember? Instinct, and experience." Balto said, standing and walking over to the fire Jon was coaxing into life.

"We'll have them soon. I hope." he said, lying on his back and staring at the stars. "Jenna." he whispered to himself, gripping his rifle tightly. Then, suddenly, he got up and dig around and looked in his saddlebags. After a moment he walked over to Henry.

"Henry, if I don't make it, I want you to do something for me." he said, and Henry looked up.

"What?" he asked, and Balto handed him a ring.

"Give that to Jenna. It was my mother's, I want her to have it." he said, then turned and walked out into the darkness. Jon reached over and took the ring from Henry.

"I remember when I gave this to Aniu. It cost me a fortune at the time, but it looked so beautiful on her...the diamond would reflect her white fur. It looked amazing." he said, and sighed.

"You don't mind Balto giving that to Jenna, do you?" Jon asked after a moment.

"Why wouldn't I?" Henry asked, confused.

"That's the engagement ring I gave his mother." Jon said, and Henry smiled.

"No, I don't." he said, and put the ring in his pocket. Meanwhile, Balto was standing on a hill, watching the stars and listening to the silence._ Jenna, I will find you, I swear on my life I will._  
He stood there and thought of Jenna, and the life that they might one day have.  
"Jenna." he whispered again, then sighed and walked back to the campfire. Henry and Jon were already asleep. Sighing again, he laid down by the fire and fell asleep.

The next morning, Henry and Jon were shaken awake before dawn.

"Wake up, lets try for a head start." he said and Henry yawned.

"Sorry, we don't have any coffee." Balto said, before Henry could ask.

"Damn." He muttered, and yawned again.

"Well, now that we're awake, lets at least eat." Jon said, digging around in a saddlebag. Henry nodded sleepily, while Balto paced back and forth.

"Calm down, Balto, their probably not even awake yet." Henry told him, btu Balto only paced faster.

"I cant help it, it's just what I do, my mother would pace, too. She said it would drive my father crazy."

"It's driving me crazy. Sit down." Jon said, and Balto glared at him, then sat and watched them eat, impatiently. As soon as they finished, he left, and they followed him, even as he followed the trail of Steele. By mid afternoon they were standing outside a burning town, watching the dogs mill about.

"Welcome to Rockwell." Balto said, and nudged his horse into motion. Jon and Henry followed, and a few minutes later few minutes later they were riding through the town, watching dogs try to extinguish fires.

"Stop right there." a Lab said, standing in their path with a shotgun pointed at them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked. Henry started to speak, but Balto silenced him with a wave. Dismounting, he walked up to about ten paces from the sheriff and eyed him.

"We're on the trail of Steele's gang, we don't want any trouble, but if you don't lower that gun you'll find plenty..." he said, and the sheriff lowered the gun.

"Smart move." Balto said, then mounted again.

"Which way did they go?" Henry asked the sheriff.

"South, they came suddenly and killed anyone who resisted, taking anything they needed." the sheriff said.

"Was there a red and white husky female with them?" Balto asked, and the sheriff nodded.

"Was she alright?" Henry asked, and the sheriff nodded again.

"She seemed fine, I think it was Steele who shot one of his own for going near her." the sheriff said, and Balto grinned and relaxed.

"Finally, Steele's possessiveness shows a use." he muttered, and Jon looked around.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, and the sheriff nodded.

"Kill him." he said, and Balto chuckled.

"Believe me, his death will be slow." he said, and rode out of town. Jon and Henry caught up as he found Steele's tracks.

"The sheriff was right, he's heading south. We're three hours behind, give or take. Hopefully we can catch them by tomorrow night." Balto said, swinging back in the saddle.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jon asked, and Balto grinned.

Several hours later, the found themselves standing around a smoldering fire.

"How long?" Henry asked, as he looked out over the horizon.

"They must have stopped for some reason, we're only an hour or so behind." Balto said, and Jon laughed.

"We can have them by tonight." he said, and Henry chuckled.

"It is night. We can get up early tomorrow and surprise them." he said, and Jon looked about, just noticing the fact that darkness was closing in.

"I'm going ahead and seeing where their camp is." he said, checking his rifle.

"I'm coming with you." Jon said, but Balto shook his head.

"No, you stay here." he told him, and turned to go.

"Balto, be careful. I'd hate to have to give that right to my daughter for you." he said, and Balto chuckled.

"I have every intention of giving it to her myself. I'm sorry about not asking you, but I didn't have time." he said, and Henry smiled.

"Don't be, I would have said yes anyway." he said, as Balto grinned.

"If I don't come back, tell her I love her, would you?" he said, and Henry nodded.

"Of course." he agreed, and Balto left. Jogging past brush and cacti, he relished in the silence. Soon, way too soon, he found himself at the edge of a small canyon. About ten feet below him, Steele and his gang were camped around a couple of fires. Dropping to his stomach, Balto crept forwards and took a head count.  
Thirteen, unlucky for you, Steele. . .he thought, and searched the camp until he found Jenna. She was bound and guarded, right below him. Balto smiled to himself and settled in for a long wait. Sure enough, Jenna's guard fell asleep soon, quickly followed by everyone else in the camp. Waiting a few more minutes, Balto dropped down from the ledge, and snuck over to Jenna. Placing a paw over her mouth, he shook her gently. Her eyes snapped open, then she smiled against this palm.

"Jenna, I can't get you out now. I'll be back. When the shooting starts, I want you to get out of the way, alright?" he whispered, and she nodded.

"Balto, be safe." she whispered back and he grinned at her.

"Hey, its me." he said, and snuck off. She watched him go and drifted back to sleep. Balto, having successfully crept out of the camp, took one last look at Jenna. I love you, Jenna. He thought, then turned and ran off for the others.

That morning, Balto shook the others awake a good bit before dawn.

"Wake up, its time to go." he said, kicking sand over the fire. Moments later, they were all waiting to go.

"Well, this is it." Balto said, looking towards the gangs camp.

"Yes, it is." Henry replied, riding up alongside him.

"It's been a pleasure." Jon said, and the other two nodded.

"That it has." Henry agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Balto asked, and they rode off, riding for justice, love, and peace.

"Here we are. They're just over that cliff." Balto said, pointing.

"We better go on foot from here." Henry suggested, and Jon dismounted and readied his rifle.  
Balto and Henry followed suit. The three of them crept up to the edge of the cliff, to see nothing. Steele had left early.

"I guess he's-" Henry started, but a bullet kicked up dirt an inch from his face. Balto immediately started shooting at the dogs who were appearing from behind boulders. Two went down before a rain of bullets shredded the cliff. The three dogs backpedaled, firing as they did. Another dog took a hit as Balto aimed and fired. He could hear Steele shouting encouragement to his gang, and shot at the malamute, swearing when he missed. Henry kneeled and fired off three rounds, hitting two before he got shot in the shoulder. Jon crawled over as Balto unloaded his rifle, hitting four before he took a round to the leg. Gritting through the pain, he drew his Colts and fired twice from each, kicking up blood and dirt. Jon raised he rifle and braced it, pausing, then fired. A gang member fell, and three dogs cam out with their paws up. They dropped their weapons and retreated off to the side, where Henry drew a bead on them. Jon fired again, and the last gang member fell, and Balto stood.

"Come on Steele, lets finish this, just you and me." he called out, as he reloaded his Colt's.

"You want to risk her life?" Steele shouted, as he came out from behind a boulder, a gun held to Jenna's temple.

"Leave her out of it Steele." he said, and Steele smirked.

"Fine. Don't you go anywhere." he said, throwing Jenna from him and pointing the gun at Balto. Unbidden, the words of a song leapt to the young wolfdog's mind.

_Lord, I got to ask a favor_  
_And I'll hope you'll understand_  
_'Cause I've lived life to the fullest_  
_Let the boy die like a man_

"That's better Steele." Balto said, tensing for the draw.

"You're going to die, coward." Steele sneered.

_Staring down the bullet_  
_Let me make my final stand_

"We'll see, won't we?" Balto asked, softly.

"I will. You wont be around for it." Steele replied, as they circled on another.

_Shot down in a blaze of glory_  
_Take me now but know the truth_

Suddenly Balto drew, faster than Steele could react, and shot him in the heart. As he fell, Steele used his last breath and aimed and fired. The last thing Balto remembered hearing before blacking out was Jenna screaming his name, and the words to his father's song:

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory_  
_Lord I never drew first_  
_But I drew first blood_

Jenna wrung her paws as she paced back and forth outside the hospital. Henry looked up, and patted the seat beside him.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. Relax." he told her, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried." she said, still pacing.

"He'll be fine." Jon said, from where he was standing and staring out the window.

"How can you be sure?" Jenna muttered, finally sitting and holding her head in her paws.

"He's my son, isn't he? And if he's anything like his mother he's stubborn as a mule." Jon said, sitting down beside her.

"You're his father?" She asked, looking at him with tear filled eyes. He nodded, and sighed.

"That's a story for another time." he said. There was a knock on the door, and the three dogs who had surrendered walked in, accompanied by a sheriff.

"What are you three doing here?" Jon demanded, standing.

"We's came to see if Balto is alright." a roundish chow said, taking off his hat.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked, and the small husky smiled at her.

"Keltag," he said, pointing at the tan Chinook, who nodded and smiled, "Nikki," he said, indicating the chow, "and I'm Star."

"Your Balto's friends from the gang?" Jenna asked, and Keltag nodded.

"We were in much the same situation he was." He said, sitting at a nod from the Sheriff. There was an uncomfortable silence, then the doctor opened the door.

"Miss Jenna? Mr. Shanver?" he asked, and they stood.

"I thought it was Donver?" Jenna asked as they followed the doctor.

"Shanver was my wife's maiden name, I took it when my parents disowned me." he answered, as the doctor pointed them into a room.

"Balto!" Jon said, then pulled his son into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let that happen, hell I shouldn't have left all those years ago..." he babbled, years of pain and worry breaking through.

"Father?" Balto asked, and Jon nodded.

"I'm sorry, son. I will tell you the whole story, when you are able." he said, and Jenna smiled as she watched them.

"Jenna?" Balto asked, and she came around on the far side of the bed.

"Yes, love its me." she said, and he smiled.

"I have something for you." he said, and looked to Jon, who produced the ring.

"I asked your fathers permission, granted belatedly. But he said yes, so Jenna, will you marry me?" Balto asked, raising himself up as best as he could and holding out the ring.

"Yes, of course." she said, and he smiled up at her as she slid the ring on.

_So maybe I didn't go out in a blaze of glory after all_, he thought.

**So, like? Eventually there will be prequel and sequel and all that. If I ever get through the dozens of other stories I have unfinished. Don't hold your breath, it'll be a long wait. So, this is DWNL, signing off for now.**


End file.
